


Flames

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 5 and 1, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Burning buildings, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley rescues Aziraphale, Cuddles, Fire injuries, Fires, Forest Fires, Happy Ending, I will always give them a happy ending, Just lots of fire danger, Kisses, M/M, Minor Injuries, No beta we fall like Crowley, Nonbinary/Nonbinary, Other, Rescues, flames, more pine than a forest, nonbinary author, not historically accurate, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Crowley rescues Aziraphale from fire and one time he does not.It'll be fine, I promise. But there will be angst and pining."Aziraphale was running through the greenery, the heat burning his back. He tried to manifest himself out of the situation again, knowing it wouldn’t work. He almost tried to fly again, then the pain in his wing reminded him of the burnt feathers. Grounded. He had grounded himself through his own carelessness through- Whatever this was.He kept running. And then he tripped. He held the book closer to his chest, and closed his eyes as he tried to brace himself, there was no escaping the flames now."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coryphefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/gifts).



> Another giant shout out to Coryphefish for helping with all the chapters to some degree, but Chapter 3 would be nowhere what it is without their help <3 Thanks for helping me make the words go <3
> 
> If you have any sort of fire or forest fire phobia, this is definitely not the fic for you. Please take care of yourselves <3

**3902BC**

Aziraphale was running through the greenery, the heat burning his back. He tried to manifest himself out of the situation again, knowing it wouldn’t work. He almost tried to fly again, then the pain in his wing reminded him of the burnt feathers. Grounded. He had grounded himself through his own carelessness through- Whatever this was.

He kept running. And then he tripped. He held the book closer to his chest, and closed his eyes as he tried to brace himself, there was no escaping the flames now.

And then there was a voice in his ear. “Up, get up! I’m pushing them back but I can’t do it forever, that’s divine fire. C’mon Aziraphale, UP!”

Aziraphale opened his eyes to Crowley, half dragging him across the ground. It was hurting his already damaged wing. But they were getting further from the fire, moving faster than he’d been able to on his own. Part of him wondered how, but most of him was simply grateful.

“Why haven’t you taken off yet? C’mon we can clear the canopy faster than this-” Crowley turned, then realized Aziraphale wasn’t following his lead.

He froze, waiting on the angel.

“Wing’s burnt, can’t fly.” Aziraphale managed to cough out.

“Can you tuck them in?”

Aziraphale nodded, folding his wings back to the ethereal plane. He started to feel the heat of the flames again. He watched Crowley make a gesture, and it cooled somewhat.

“I’m going to pick you up, alright?”

Aziraphale nodded again. And then Crowley’s arms were around him, pulling him up. He was carrying the angel against his chest and all of a sudden they were in the air. Aziraphale knew he should be concerned, a fall from this height could discorporate him and he couldn’t fly right now.

  
But the air felt so cool against his face. He let his eyes slide shut and rested his head on Crowley’s chest. The brush of air with each movement of Crowley’s wings shouldn’t feel as relaxing as it was. And then they were landing up on the wall, not far from the spot they’d first met. Aziraphale didn’t want to move. He thought somehow that feeling was wrong, but his heart wanted to stay just as it was.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley’s voice was soft and tinged with worry. 

It was the worry in Crowley’s voice that opened Aziraphale’s eyes. He smiled at the demon and saw a relieved smile on Crowley’s face.

“You took in a lot of smoke. Are you alright?” He was lowering Aziraphale to the ground now, the look of concern coming back.

Aziraphale manifested his wings and stretched them out, staring at the burnt portion on one side. “Aside from that, I’m fine.”

“What were you doing down there anyway? I saw Sandalphon fly off, figured he’d been sent to torch the place for whatever reason. He started at the tree. I thought you’d be long gone, and then I saw you struggling through the trees.”

Aziraphale unclenched his arms, showing Crowley the prized book he hadn’t let go of in all of this. “Eve. She figured out how to pass messages through writing. She made this thing, called it a book. And she filled it with stories. It really is quite amazing. I was reading it and I suppose I got a bit lost in it and I didn’t notice the fire until my wing was burning. Then I tried running and well, that’s when you found me.” He paused briefly. “Sandalphon did this?”

“I’m sure he didn’t know you were down there, angel. Not like they’d want you burnt.”

Aziraphale wanted to believe the same. He looked at the red headed demon in front of him. “Thank you.”

Crowley flinched then nodded. “Can I try to heal your wing? I’m not sure I can, but…” he trailed off.

Aziraphale had never let another being touch his feathers. It was intimate. It was something not normally allowed. Turning your back to another with wings out was a weakness, something never done with an enemy and rarely with a friend. It was… he thought about the feeling of the demon’s- of Crowley’s- hands carding through his feathers. His friend who had just saved his life.

He turned his back on the demon, spreading his wings where they could be reached. He heard a sharp inhale behind him. Then he felt hands, gently brushing his wings where they’d been injured.

There was a warm pulse, and yet it made Aziraphale shiver. Crowley’s name slipped from his lips as the softest of whispers. The pain faded and as he felt more balanced again. He heard a soft sigh from behind him and felt gentle fingers trace through his feathers.

And then just as quickly they were gone.

“They look better, angel. Want to try taking off? We need to get out of here before the fire reaches the wall anyway, going to be a smoky mess.” Crowley fell silent for a moment. “If something happens, I won’t let you fall.”

Aziraphale pushed his heart back down. He didn’t want to know what type of fall Crowley was speaking of, didn’t want to admit the odd feeling in his chest. He settled for smiling at Crowley and stretching his wings.

With one downward push he was off the wall and sailing through the sky. Crowley was a heartbeat behind him, and then he was twirling around him. Aziraphale realized he was examining his work, making sure the angel could fly safely.

Aziraphale grinned, then took off upwards, towards the clouds. Crowley gave chase and they danced among the clouds, twisting and twirling. He barely missed Crowley’s outstretched hand at least twice.

  
This behavior wasn’t altogether unknown in angels, but it was rare. Usually reserved for those who were paired. Aziraphale pushed that thought away.

And then they were landing on the outskirts of the village, both windswept and out of breath.

A shadow passed over Crowley’s face. “I should go. Stay safe, yeah?”

“Thanks to you.”

Aziraphale saw the small smile before Crowley turned. He hoped he’d see it again soon. He watched until Crowley disappeared in the distance, then turned to where his own small home was. He left the book there. Then he closed his eyes and found himself in Heaven.

He ducked away from where he thought Sandalphon was most likely to be and instead started searching out Gabriel. As the official messenger, Gabriel could always be relied on for the latest gossip. When he found him, Gabriel was staring out the windows down at the earth below.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “So, Gabriel. Eden was destroyed?”

Gabriel turned smiling. “Ah yes. Orders from above. Didn’t want the humans finding their way back in, and it had served its purpose after all. Over the next few weeks they’ll take down the walls altogether.”

“They did clear it out first? Of the creatures?”

There was a strange glint in Gabriel’s eyes. “Sandalphon was of course directed to spare as many lives as he could, but if one happened to get in the way well.” Gabriel shrugged and turned back to the window. “Keep an eye on the humans, would you Aziraphale? We’ll keep things running up here.”

Aziraphale recognized the dismissal. And hated the feeling in his stomach. “Yes, of course.”

He turned and a moment later he was back in his small hut. He sat down on the edge of his bed, resting his head in his hands. The angels hadn’t cared. May have even wanted to see him burnt.

Then a memory pressed in, stronger than the despair eating Aziraphale. It was the feel of Crowley’s hands running through his feathers.


	2. The Fire Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you discover while researching fanfic: Fire tornadoes are a thing.
> 
> Clearly Aziraphale gets stuck near one, and Crowley needs to come to the rescue (again).

**128 AD**

“Aziraphale, please. I’m begging you. Let me go. Stay here.”

Aziraphale was shaking his head. “I don’t understand why you even care, Crowley but I need to go. There’s people in harm’s way and no one here is going to be able to get there fast enough.”

“I can.” It was nearly a hiss.

Aziraphale was taken aback. “We don’t have time. What’s wrong?”

Crowley let the internal debate rage in his head for a moment. “It’s fire, Aziraphale. And you. You are aware you’re a bit more flammable than I am?”

Aziraphale’s eyes were staring into Crowley’s own. Pale blue pools. He could have looked into their gentle depths forever. “Then come with me. Will that make you feel better?”

No, it wouldn’t. Crowley didn’t want the angel anywhere near those fires. He still had nightmares sometimes about finding him in Eden. But he nodded. Aziraphale smiled and then turned, unfurling his wings.

He took to the sky, heading to warn the village of the coming fire. It had swept through another destroying it already. They needed to get the next evacuated, and the evacuation needed to start now.

Crowley nearly laughed. Aziraphale wasn’t going for subtlety or being questioned. Crowley followed him in and landed next to him on the village square. Then the angel was shouting dire warnings to evacuate. And then he let some of his divinity shine through. It hit Crowley’s skin and felt like standing in front of a sun. It didn’t burn, but he could feel the warmth.

He watched the humans begin to scramble, running into their homes. He watched most of them grab the small things they could easily carry, and turn to the only safe route out of the village.

Crowley breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this village would be saved from the wildfire bearing down.

And then Aziraphale was no longer at his side, but striding over to help a villager that was struggling. Crowley followed.

For the next few hours they helped the villagers evacuate. They were following them down the hill when someone yelled that their child was missing. Crowley cursed. Aziraphale asked for details.

And then Crowley was following Aziraphale, wings out again. Back into the danger. Crowley thought about their flight from Eden and their dancing. There was no time.

They found the child, they couldn’t have been more than seven. They were running out of a house that was already smouldering, a small toy clutched to their chest.

Aziraphale landed and was coaxing the child into his arms. Crowley was tensed, feeling the wind and watching the approaching fire.

Then there was a sudden change. Crowley felt it rustle his feathers, and saw Aziraphale look up. Saw the fire that had just been at a reasonable distance suddenly bearing down and-

“What IS that?” Aziraphale’s voice was awed.

“I think that’s a tornado, angel.”

“It’s- it’s-”

“It’s fire and it’s coming. Grab them and go.” Crowley didn’t move, he just stared at the fire. Fast. It was moving too fast. Faster than they could fly?

Aziraphale had the child in his arms, and was taking to the air. Crowley was moments behind him. The fire was too close.

He was shouting. “Faster angel!”

He saw Aziraphale’s wings start to beat harder, but the wind was moving too fast, it almost felt as if it were sucking them back towards the flames.

Crowley snapped his fingers, pushing a blast of cool area at Aziraphale as he turned and faced the oncoming storm.

A part of him knew that he shouldn’t be able to control the flames. The other part of him knew that his angel was flying away, towards a group of humans. And that the angel wouldn’t leave that group of humans until they were safe.

Crowley hovered in the air, knowing he only had seconds. He threw his hands up, stopping time. The flames froze in front of him. He reached out to them pushing them back, breaking their core. Trying to break whatever was holding the tornado of flame together. Air flow he realized. It was all about the air flow.

He could just see past the village, the narrow valley the flames had come in through.

He snapped again, and an avalanche shuddered the mountain side. It would destroy the calming breeze that used to come through but maybe, maybe.

Crowley knew he couldn’t hold time much longer.

He let it go and tried to keep pushing at the flames.

  
The tornado sputtered, then it began to fade. He watched the valley burn. But the flames had slowed. He sagged in the air, but he kept watch until evening. Then he turned and went to find the angel.

Aziraphale was miles away with the humans. They were setting up camp for the night, hoping they were a far enough distance from the fire.

Crowley knew they wouldn’t have been without some demonic intervention.

Aziraphale saw him approaching and was there when he landed. Crowley’s feet touched the ground and he staggered.

“Are you hurt?”

“Just tired, angel.” And suddenly he was. Too tired to be on his feet, too tired to do more. He felt himself start to fall.

Aziraphale’s arms wrapped around him catching him. Then the angel was pulling him up and into his arms. The last thing Crowley noticed before he fell asleep was there was a cloth over his head as a makeshift tent and that Aziraphale was holding his hand.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been when he opened his eyes. It was quiet. Aziraphale’s hand was still on his own. The angel smiled at him as their eyes met.

“It would seem that the fire managed to burn itself out overnight. No one knows how. It should have kept consuming the countryside. Of course, that was three days ago.”

Crowley groaned. “Knew I overdid it.”

“You saved them all.” Aziraphale was smiling again. “And of course, you saved me. Wouldn’t have been able to outrun that thing without you.”

“Just, don’t tell Hell. No one tried to check in while I was out, did they?”

Aziraphale shook his head. Crowley let out a sigh. Then he sat up. Aziraphale pulled his hand away, and Crowley instantly regretted moving.

“I was worried about you. Glad to see you’re awake.” Aziraphale wasn’t quite looking at him. “You were right. And getting a new corporation would have been a challenge since I wasn’t under direct orders. Thank you.”

Crowley knew he should correct the angel. He couldn’t not right now. He just nodded. He looked up at the sky. “Looks to be about lunch time. Would you like to get some lunch?”

And Aziraphale was off, talking about some new food at a restaurant. Crowley relaxed back into the familiar dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been pointed out to me that I have a nonsexual Wing Kink when it comes to writing fanfic and I have no apologies for this. While this chapter was Wing Kink Lite (TM) rest assured I will make up for it next chapter and I now have a new challenge for the end of the fic.
> 
> If you would to join me in for the next meeting of Wing Kink Anonymous, we can probably have a meeting over in [LBGTQIA+ Fans of Good Omens](https://www.facebook.com/groups/846950382357895/) or you can find me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/caspianthegeek)


	3. The Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Crowley was trying very hard not to laugh and was struggling to suppress a grin at the situation. The humans who had Aziraphale tied up didn’t realize the angel could break free any moment. The consecrated rope meant nothing to him. There were about ten surrounding him and Crowley knew the only reason he hadn’t responded was because it wasn’t worth the hassle yet.
> 
> The humans were utterly and completely convinced he was a demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is tagged not historically accurate for a reason. I utterly understand that medieval times were not like a Ren Faire, I promise.
> 
> This just happened and I couldn't stop it. CW for slapstick fighting (no one gets genuinely hurt and nothing is graphic)
> 
> I blame Coryphefish for all of this. Idea was theirs, I just made the words go

**1403**

Crowley was trying very hard not to laugh and was struggling to suppress a grin at the situation. The humans who had Aziraphale tied up didn’t realize the angel could break free any moment. The consecrated rope meant nothing to him. There were about ten surrounding him and Crowley knew the only reason he hadn’t responded was because it wasn’t worth the hassle yet.

The humans were utterly and completely convinced he was a demon.

Crowley couldn’t help but find it at least somewhat amusing. He kept his distance as they tossed Holy Water at the angel, even though he was relatively certain it wasn’t real. He couldn’t feel it from where he stood. When Aziraphale looked up past the crowd and caught his eyes he gave a toss of his head and shrugged as if to say humans, what can you do with them?

Aziraphale was glaring, but it was mild and Crowley wasn’t overly concerned. Sometimes it was better to let the humans have their fun than prove them correct. Still, he did prefer the angel in a good mood. He decided he should probably speak up.

“Gentlemen, why do you think this innocent man is a demon?”

One of their group turned on him. “Well, we caught him doing witchcraft of course. He snapped his fingers and just like that an entire meal began cooking in front of him.”

Now Crowley really was needing to work at it to suppress the laughter. Out of all the things to get caught at, they caught Aziraphale cooking. He saw the angel roll his eyes.

Aziraphale finally spoke. “Well you can’t expect me to eat what they’re serving here. Thousands of years of human cooking, there are far better ways to cook meat so it’s not tough and overdone.”

The inn keeper came out from the kitchen area. He was sputtering about expectations and feeding a crowd. Crowley vaguely listened to him ramble, he was more caught up in Aziraphale’s facial expressions and the sheer exasperation there.

Another person from the crowd was shouting something about how his food was undercooked now. Others were chiming in with suggestions for seasonings or how to rotate the meat better over the fire.

And then the inn keeper turned to Aziraphale. “I don’t know if this fool is a demon or not. I simply know that he’s a fool.”

Crowley finally spoke. “At least he knows how to cook.”

The inn keeper was fuming. He drew his arm back and seemed to be torn between whether to swing for Crowley or Aziraphale. His eyes finally settled on the still tied up Aziraphale. Crowley muttered something about cowards as he snapped his finger. The punch didn’t land anywhere near Aziraphale, and instead the inn keep found himself in a brawl with the rather large man who had been complaining about the lack of seasoning.

That was all it took.

The room seemed to erupt, fists flying everywhere. Then the food started to join in. Crowley ducked as what looked to be most of a chicken went flying past.

He realized Aziraphale had finally broken the ropes around his hands as they were in front of him in a pleading fashion as two of the rabble approached. “Please, I don’t want to fight, really.”

They both dove for him at the same time. Aziraphale seemed to almost sigh as he ducked and the two collided above him. He stood back up as they reeled backwards, and softly shoved the leader of the two who fell onto someone else that immediately began retaliating.

The second man seemed to be recovering his wits, but had his back to Aziraphale. He raised his hand, wine bottle in it, ready to hit the person in front of him. Crowley watched as Aziraphale casually reached up, pulling the wine bottle into his own hand and then he took a drink. The angel held it out towards him, an offering. Crowley waived him off. The man was looking down at his now empty hand in confusion.

Another in the rabble took a swing at Aziraphale and he leaned back just far enough that it missed. Instead he hit the original innkeeper, who fell back onto a table tipping it over in the process. The innkeeper was sitting on the floor looking mildly dazed but covered in the food and drink that had filled the table just moments before.

Finally there was a loud shout from the door. “ENOUGH! TAKE IT OUTSIDE!” A well muscled man, looking larger in his looming anger was staring down the room. He walked over and gently helped the innkeeper up, checking him over for injuries. The room fell silent. Aziraphale took another drink of the wine.

Once the man seemed content the innkeeper had come to no serious harm he turned back to the room. “ALL OF YOU, OUT! NOW!” He reached over grabbing Aziraphale by the shirt clearly planning to make an example of him. He gave a short tug. Aziraphale didn’t move, and then seemed to recall he wasn’t supposed to be exhibiting superhuman strength right now. He took a belated step forward, smiling. 

“Yes, yes I suppose we’ll be on our way now!” Aziraphale was still smiling at the perplexed enforcer. The man let go of Aziraphale’s shirt and Aziraphale turned towards the door.

Crowley ducked out the door, standing to the side to wait for Aziraphale. Part of him was hoping the angel would still have what was left of the wine.

When Aziraphale came out his hands were tied behind his back again and Crowley groaned. Aziraphale saw him and quirked an eyebrow.

“Hey angel, got any of that wine left?” Crowley called.

“Afraid not, my dear. It’s been quite a long day. You’ll need to find some elsewhere.”

Crowley laughed despite himself.

The majority of the original group was surrounding Aziraphale in the market square, with varying degrees of anger on their faces.

“What do we do with him?”

“He’s a demon! Or at the very least a witch!”

“The holy water didn’t do anything.”

The rest of the people in the marketplace were either stopping to stare or giving them space. An old man pushing a cabbage cart gave them an especially strange look. 

“We could test him with fire.”

Crowley stopped leaning on the inn now and stood up staring. A little holy water and harmless fighting were one thing, but fire was a whole different matter. He spoke up. “Demons are ah, immune to fire, aren’t they?”

One of the rabble nodded at him. “Of course, but witches aren’t. He may just be a run of the mill witch. After all, a demon would have done more by now.”

Several fruit vendors were beginning to hurriedly pack up their wares as if they were heading home early.

“Couldn’t hurt to test him by fire,” another man piped up. Either he’s a demon and it won’t do anything and we’ll know, or he’s a witch and it’ll burn him.”

Crowley rolled his eyes at the flawless human logic. Then he watched with rising alarm as one of them reached and pulled a burning stick from a nearby vendor’s fire.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the pin dropped out of the lock holding a chicken cage closed. He gave the hens a gentle mental nudge, and suddenly they were all flying at the rabble rousers. Aziraphale didn’t flinch. The man with the fire stick dropped it as two chickens landed on and began pecking his head.

Crowley relaxed back against the building again.

“See! He’s using his witchcraft!” The man yelled. Crowley rolled his eyes. Aziraphale was staring at him through a sea of feathers, his expression unreadable.

Then one of the men was diving for Aziraphale again and the angel took a convenient step to the right. The man slid headfirst into a stall instead, knocking most of the wares and part of the stall itself to the ground to the disgust of the owner who had been trying to strike a bargain with a customer.

A troupe of fiddlers that happened to be nearby jumped back and moved to what they deemed a safe distance. They resumed playing an upbeat song that Crowley couldn’t help but think was a wonderful backdrop to the current activity.

The stall owner forcibly picked the man up from his stall and tossed him back out towards the crowd. That upset the rest of the rabble who turned on him, momentarily forgetting about Aziraphale. Aziraphale took that moment to break the ropes holding his arms, again. Then Aziraphale began vaguely edging his way towards Crowley. This was a mistake as one of the group noticed him and ran over to grab his arm.

  
Crowley hissed that they were touching his angel and suddenly the man jumped back as if shocked. Aziraphale gave him a look and he shrugged.

The man was backing up slowly and Aziraphale apparently decided it was time to defend himself. He reached back to the closest stall and pulled what he thought was a sword. Crowley could nearly hear the sigh from where he was standing when Aziraphale realized it was made of wood, brightly painted, and a fraction of the size he expected. Then he turned, brandishing it anyway apparently deciding it would work, and Crowley thought for the Guardian of the Eastern Gate it just may.

The man was advancing on Aziraphale again now, a few others at his side. Aziraphale waited until they were close, then his sword burst into flames, and he took a warning swipe at them. The men jumped back, into one of the vendor's horses.

The animal was already spooked by the sudden appearance of fire, and was more caught off guard by the humans nearly falling into him. He reared for a moment, then took off across the courtyard, cart only half attached and brimming with large baskets of fruit. Someone jumped out in front of the horse trying to stop it, but instead the horse sharply turned.

The horse ran for the woods. The cart continued it’s forward momentum and the fruit cart crashed into another fruit stall, food flying through the air and rolling everywhere.

The crowd from inside the inn seemed to take this as an invitation to start throwing food again. Suddenly fruits were flying through the air. Crowley watched as Aziraphale ducked a turkey leg that promptly hit the original assailant in the face.

Aziraphale was still brandishing his burning sword as others tried to approach him. He was able to keep them at a distance but-

Crowley started moving forward as someone pulled out a real sword. The fool slashed at his angel, and while Aziraphale narrowly dodged it, the sword cut his toy one in half.

Crowley wasn’t going to get there in time. He reached down, grabbing the closest thing to his hand. His brain vaguely noted it was a hefty piece of glazed pottery. He didn’t care, it would work. He threw it.

His aim was on and just as he raised his blade again, a ceramic pot exploded in pieces around the sword man's head. He stood there dazed for a moment, sword falling from his hands. Then he walked forward until he fell against the side of one of the stalls.

That was all it took. They all started going down like dominoes. Crowley watched, half mesmerized as they tumbled. The fiddlers music sped up.

Now there were multiple people beginning to circle Aziraphale and at least a few were eyeing him as well. He debated if it would be worth the hassle to be truly labeled as a demon by letting his wings show. 

They started approaching. At least a few were slipping on the apples rolling over the ground.

Then there was a creaking that drew every eye. The last stall, a large permanent building, was swaying. Crowley was vaguely aware of one child that seemed to be eating some sort of popcorn.

Then it began to topple, almost in slow motion. 

Crowley was using half his attention to watch the stupendous thump and resultant dust cloud as the building hit the ground. The rest of his attention was on Aziraphale who was slowly backing into a small hut seeming to hope that the humans wouldn’t notice him.

One of the humans shouted and locked the door, then threw the torch that had been in his hand onto the roof catching it on fire. Crowley moved forward, circling the building slightly and waited. He reached out, still feeling Aziraphale inside. Minutes passed and the roof was well and truly burning now and still, the angel was inside the hut.

Crowley grimaced, glanced around to be sure he couldn’t be seen, and transformed into a snake. He quickly burrowed into the building. Hot. It was hot. He transformed back and saw Aziraphale staring at the door.

“Angel?”

“How did you- never mind. I can’t just teleport out, I’d have to go through the fire on the roof.” He was sweating. Pieces of burning roof were beginning to fall in. “But if I go back out we’re just going to start this whole thing all over again aren’t we?”

Crowley nodded. “Think if we stay in here eventually they’ll lose interest?”

“Most likely. Assuming I don’t discorporate first.”

Crowley looked at him. He wasn’t bothered by the flames, they were nothing compared to hell fire. But the angel- “Can I help?”

“What did you have in mind?”

Crowley approached slowly, wanting to give Aziraphale every chance to say no if he didn’t want to be this close. He was still a demon after all, despite any arrangement they had. He stepped close to Aziraphale, then he manifested his wings and wrapped them around the angel in a protective barrier.

He saw Aziraphale almost sigh with relief as the air cooled down inside the demon’s protection.

“Thank you, Crowley.”

“Can’t go about letting my business partner be discorporated can I?”

“Business partner. Yes, of course.”

Crowley felt his stomach flip. Aziraphale was staring at him. The fire crackled outside their small shelter of wings, but neither paid attention to it. Then Aziraphale tore his gaze away, seeming to need to look at something, anything that wasn’t Crowley’s face.

All that either could see were black feathers. Crowley saw Aziraphale’s hand twitch. Then he raised it slightly.

“Crowley, may I?”

He nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

Then Aziraphale’s hands were carefully carding through his feathers. Straightening them, pulling the occasional loose feather and letting it drop, gently caressing the ones that were well cared for and gleaming. Crowley shivered at the touch.   
  


“Your wings are always so beautiful, my dear.”

“So are you.” It slipped before Crowley knew what he was saying. Aziraphale inhaled sharply and then they were both silent. Crowley listened to the thatch above them burn, felt the ash and sometimes still burning pieces fall down and hit his wings before tumbling to the ground. The time passed silently, but Aziraphale was still running his hands gently through Crowley’s feathers, seeming almost determined to care for each one.

If Crowley was honest, he was relatively certain Aziraphale could have gotten out despite the fire earlier if they’d both tried a little harder but.. Aziraphale was facing away from him now, his hands on the feathers he hadn’t been able to reach while facing Crowley.

Then he took a step back, leaning against the demon.

Crowley froze. “A-angel?”

“Yes?” Aziraphale was focusing very hard on one particular feather.

Crowley raised his hands up slowly, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale. The angel let out a content sigh. Neither of them moved besides the slow movement of Aziraphale’s continued wing care.

Eventually Crowley shifted just enough to look up. He could see stars through a decent sized hole in the roof. He knew they should leave before the humans came to investigate.

“Angel, there’s a hole more than large enough for us to fly out the top. Just the edges smoldering now. Miracle only the roof caught fire.”

“Mmm. Quite the coincidental miracle, yes.”

Crowley smiled. Then Aziraphale was sighing and pulling himself from Crowley’s embrace. It was too soon for Crowley. Before Aziraphale could take flight he found himself reaching for an excuse. “Wine at my place, angel? Don’t suppose it’d be a good idea to go back to yours right now.”

“That sounds lovely.”

Crowley gestured for Aziraphale to go first, then he followed right after. No one noticed two beings in the starry sky.


	4. The Earthquake

**1688 Cerreto Sannita, Italy**

Crowley had been outside when the earthquake happened. That was for the best as his small home was not one of the three in the town still standing. Almost every structure was on the ground. People were running. He knew he should help.

He needed to find the angel first. Besides, Aziraphale would be helping others anyway. He headed towards Aziraphale’s home, but there was nothing there. No Aziraphale. No house. He wasn’t worried yet, Aziraphale could be out helping someone.

He started to make his way to common places they visited around town. Finally he saw someone they both knew and asked him if he’d seen Aziraphale. The last place he’d seen Aziraphale had been at the monastery.

Trust the angel to be on consecrated ground surrounded by rock when an earthquake hit.

Crowley could feel the angel as he got close. He could see the rubble. More worrisome, he could see something smoking. Aziraphale was here, somewhere in that mess.

He could also feel the sheer force of the consecrated ground trying to push him away. He didn’t know what would happen if he were to step onto it. Someone cried out from somewhere in the rubble. Aziraphale was in there.

They had an Arrangement he reminded himself. Not that that was what would get him to step onto consecrated ground to find the angel but he tried to convince himself that that was all. He closed his eyes and smelled smoke. He thought of Aziraphale in his arms not really that long ago as a building smoked around them.

He stepped forward.

It burnt, but he wasn’t burning. That was good. It felt hot under his foot, but not so hot he couldn’t stand it. He moved forward. The only pain was in his feet. He could ignore that. He started running towards the building, calling Aziraphale’s name.

There was a small group of people outside the rubble that looked at his approach with sad eyes.

“We- we haven’t found anyone alive. They’re all…” the man dropped off.

Crowley pushed the fear down. The humans maybe. But Aziraphale wasn’t human. He nodded, but he kept moving forward.

Part of the building was definitely on fire, and that fire was growing. Crowley kept moving forward, kept looking. His feet kept burning.

He could feel Aziraphale was close. Close enough he should be able to touch him. He looked at the rubble under him and cringed. If the angel was under all this- He wasn’t going to worry about it now. Find him first.

Crowley started moving stones. They were hot against his hands but not burning. He wasn’t as fast as he’d like, and the fire was getting closer. For a moment he wished he were as strong as he knew Aziraphale was, Aziraphale would be able to get through this faster. Then his heart stopped in his chest at the thought that Aziraphale wasn’t pushing through. But he could still feel the angel, somewhere under this.

When he spotted the first blonde curl under the rubble he felt both relief and more fear. Aziraphale. But he wasn’t moving. Crowley kept going, kept ignoring the burn in his hands. Then he realized the burn in his hands wasn’t the only one. The fire was approaching, and Aziraphale was still mostly buried. As he unearthed more of the angel he wanted to check him over for injuries, but instead he dug faster.

As the flames grew closer Crowley paused long enough to try to snap them back down with a miracle, it would buy him a few minutes at least. Aziraphale was almost out and he realized he may be able to just pull him out at this point- then he realized he couldn’t move the angel until he knew he wouldn’t cause more damage.

He paused, ignoring the flames and everything else to place both his hands on the angel’s shoulders and try to feel where he was injured. He wasn’t the best at healing, he usually left that for Aziraphale. But Aziraphale needed him now.

He focused. He could feel some broken bones, and he healed those first. There was at least a concussion and possibly more with Aziraphale’s head. That at least explained why he was out cold. Crowley sent a healing jolt there. Everything else internal seemed at the very least stable for the moment and Aziraphale was starting to shift somewhat as if he was uncomfortable. That was a good sign.

“Aziraphale, there’s a fire coming. I need to move you.”

“Crowley?” His voice was weak. “I trust you.”

Crowley’s heart burst. He didn’t deserve that trust. Right now he needed it. He tried to be gentle as he pulled Aziraphale from what was left of the rubble and into his arms. He was tempted to fly, but there were too many humans around. He settled for walking.

He felt the moment he was finally off the consecrated ground and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at the angel in his arms, Aziraphale was breathing lightly, head turned towards his chest. He seemed comfortable.

  
Crowley didn’t know where to take him. Both their homes were gone. It seemed the entire city was. 

He glanced around, then he settled for simply getting away from everyone else. He walked up a small hill overlooking the neighboring valley. He laid Aziraphale down gently and sat by his side, waiting and watching.

Two days later Aziraphale’s eyes opened and Crowley breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright there, angel?”

“Crowley, but- I was at the monastery. What happened?”

One of Aziraphale’s hands went to his head. The other went out to grab Crowley’s hand. Crowley startled, then gave it a gentle squeeze.

“There was an earthquake. The monastery fell. The whole town really seems to be gone. I uh, dug you out of the rubble. Did a quick healing, I hope I didn’t make anything worse. Then I brought you here-”

There was a shaking. Crowley didn’t think, he just reacted. His wings came out, sheltering Aziraphale as he threw himself over the still healing angel. He felt as much as he heard Aziraphale gasp underneath him.

A part of him knew it was foolish. There was nothing here to fall on either of them. The other part of him didn’t care. The shaking seemed to last forever.

“That was an after shock?” Aziraphale finally asked in a quiet voice. “How large was the first?”

“Large enough.” Crowley started to sit back up, looking away.

There was a hand holding his wing in place. “Just… a little longer?”

“Sure, angel. Anything you want.”

He watched as Aziraphale closed his eyes again, gently clinging to Crowley’s still outstretched wing as if it were a blanket.

This time it was only a hours later when Aziraphale’s eyes blinked open again. He caught sight of the feathers first and Crowley couldn’t help but smile at the look of shock on his face.

“Morning, angel. Sleep well?”

“Crowley, you didn’t need to-”

“I know.”

Crowley stared into Aziraphale’s eyes. He felt almost burned by the intensity of them, it was far worse than any consecrated ground he’d walked on.

“I think I can sit up now.” Aziraphale let go of the section of wing he’d held onto as he slept.

Crowley tucked his wings away for the time being. Aziraphale seemed to be stretching and slowly measuring himself. Then he looked at Crowley.

“The town?”

“Gone, for the most part. I imagine a lot of them will have moved on by now.”

“Still I should go help.”

Crowley wondered if he should argue that no, the angel should stay and heal. He should be sure he was fit to help. Instead he stood, and offered his arm to help Aziraphale up. They walked together back towards the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't respond to every comment. It's usually because I really don't know what to say. But thank you all that keep leaving them <3


	5. Heaven

**The Day After the Apocalypse**

Crowley tried to yell, to warn Aziraphale. They were both expecting it, of course. They both knew it was coming. It didn’t mean he wanted it to happen. As he was pulled away by the angels he watched Aziraphale fall. His heart broke.

As they walked to the entrance to Heaven he thought it was just as well he was being dragged. Heaven. He didn’t think he’d ever come back here. Not truly. His Fall had been hard enough, he’d never wanted to see these halls where he’d never quite fit in again. Coming home isn’t for everyone.

He was relieved he didn’t burst into flames upon entering. They’d find Aziraphale then, and right now he needed more than anything to keep Aziraphale safe. Wearing the face of his angel was hard. Doing it knowing his safety was in the balance was harder.

He would have tried to reason with the angels as they tied him to the chair if it weren’t for the fact that his mouth was still covered. Ironically, the ropes they were using would have held Aziraphale fine. But demonically imbued ropes had no effect on him. He had to suppress the urge to break them.

Then he heard Gabriel’s voice. And he had the audacity to come across as pleasant. Crowley tried to school his features back into Aziraphale’s face. What would Aziraphale say? He’d be pleasant.

Crowley had to bite his tongue when Gabriel said that they hadn’t seen this one coming. He hadn’t. But Agnes had and Aziraphale had understood it. Understood it as only someone who had studied prophecies for thousands of years could. His heart beat with pride for his angel, even as he forced himself not to glare at Gabriel.

Then there was a towering wall of hell fire in front of him. And the demon was asking to hit him. That wouldn’t do. No demon was going to ever think he could touch his angel.

He didn’t say a word. He didn’t need to. It had only been a handful of occasions that he’d seen Aziraphale angry, but he tried to let every bit of the anger he’d seen before shine through. It worked and the demon was changing his mind. Now he just had the angels to deal with.

He stared at the tower of flame. He could feel the hell fire. He knew it wouldn’t hurt him, but it was the most important fire he’d ever save Aziraphale from.

And then the Archangel Fucking Gabriel nodded Uriel to take the ropes off his wrist. He stood. He straightened his bow tie. He tried not to think of the myriad of times he’d seen Aziraphale do the same. His angel, they were going to do this to his angel. He tried to give them one last chance.

It was all Crowley could do not to snap about making examples of out of traitors. Is that all he was? Is that all the demons were? So many Fallen and so many examples so that these fools could stand up here looking down on everyone.

What would Aziraphale do? He would be good. Crowley gave it one last chance, one last try to show kindness.

He wasn’t surprised when Gabriel rebuffed him. He was angry. He stepped into the flames.

He cracked his neck. The fire felt warm after being in Heaven so long. Heaven had always been so cold. The fire was almost welcoming.

And then he did the one thing he could think to ensure the angels would never touch Aziraphale again. He shot flames at them. Then he smiled.

He stepped forward, out of the flames, letting the fire cling to his outfit unburning for a moment as he stared down the angels.

He let the silence sit for a moment. “Tell you what, I’ll stay down on Earth. Far away from the lot of you. You won’t even remember I’m there. And in exchange for my kindness, you will leave me alone. Are we agreed?”

Gabriel nodded.

Crowley took that for all the confirmation he needed. He turned and strode from the room, heading back the way they had brought him in. He had a date to keep with an angel.

\---

The door to the bookshop slowly clicked shut behind them. Dinner at the Ritz had been as wonderful as it always was. But this was as close to a home as either had. And Crowley had seen it in flames just a day ago.

He watched Aziraphale eyeing the books, exclaiming about some of the replacements and pleased that some of his originals seemed to have found their way back.

He tried not to see flames.

Then Aziraphale was looking at him, and he realized why. He still hadn’t left the doorway.

“You are staying?”

“You want me to?”

Aziraphale was stepping forward. “I don’t think I ever want you to leave again, really. But something’s bothering you.”

“I- I saw this place burn, Aziraphale. I was looking for you. Couldn’t find you in the flames. Thought it could have been a demon in retaliation. Or Heaven. Then they tried to burn you again today and-”

Aziraphale gently wrapped his arms around Crowley. Crowley noticed he was shaking slightly in Aziraphale's arms.

“Then you saved me, as you’ve always done.” Aziraphale leaned forward, kissing his forehead softly. “No more flames, Crowley. It’s done now.”

Crowley let himself relax into the angel’s arms, and this time it was Aziraphale’s wings that came out wrapping around them as he leaned in for another kiss.


	6. The S'mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Crowley didn't rescue Aziraphale from the flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tooth rotting fluff

Crowley watched as the angel held the marshmallow on a stick over the fire, trying to cook it.

“Really, Aziraphale. How did you manage to go all this time and never try a s’more?”

“Just didn’t think about it really.” He was turning the marshmallow carefully, trying to brown it evenly. He pulled the marshmallow from the fire, reaching to pull it off and place it on the waiting cracker. “Ouch!”

“Did you just burn yourself on a marshmallow of all things?”

Aziraphale held out his hand, a frown on his face. Crowley smiled and gently kissed his finger tips. Then he pulled the marshmallow off and put the s’more together, holding it out for Aziraphale to take a bite.

Aziraphale smiled as he slowly ate the s’more from Crowley’s hand. “Thank you, my dear.”

The two curled up together in front of the fire, Crowley stared into the flames as he felt Aziraphale’s hand running through his hair.

The rain started pattering down. Crowley was glad they’d finished the treats earlier, but for once he was almost sad to see the fire slowly winking it’s way out. Then he realized he didn’t feel the raindrops on his head.

He glanced up, Aziraphale’s wings were meeting above him, shielding him. He thought of rain and Eden and smiled. His angel’s arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Angel, why’d you shield me that day?”

“In Eden?”

Crowley nodded, looking forward.

Aziraphale’s arms loosened and Crowley let out a soft whine. “Shall I tell you all about my crush?” Aziraphale was moving slowly, ever so slowly. “You see there was this very handsome being. He came up to the wall to speak to me. He’d shown kindness.” Aziraphale leaned in, kissing Crowley’s cheek.

Crowley stopped breathing.

“I’m not even sure I knew then, but I know now. You know why I did it Crowley. You’ve seen paired angels shield each other.” He was facing Crowley now, his hand raised to gently caress his cheek. “Breathe my dear.”

Crowley took a breath, but his wings had manifested, he pulled his wings up, matching them with Aziraphale’s wings, letting the feathers intermingle. He shivered as the feathers brushed each other.

Aziraphale leaned in, kissing him softly. “I imagine it was much the same reason I didn’t want to leave your arms when Eden was burning. And the reason we flew together.”

Crowley glanced up. “I’ve never seen other angels do this.” He moved his wings gently, watching as Aziraphale was the one shivering now at the gentle touch.

“We’ve never exactly been conventional, love. I’m grateful for that.”

Aziraphale leaned in for another kiss, both protected by the white and black canopy above them. The fire was out. Neither cared. They had a different type of flame to keep them warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I said I'd do a chapter every few days. I've got the first four chapters written already and the last two plotted. There are at least relatively good odds it's going to end up being a chapter daily, but we'll see.


End file.
